wenn_ich_bleibefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chloë Grace Moretz
thumb|308px Ihr Leben Chloë Grace Moretz wurde als Tochter eines Schönheitschirurgen und einer Krankenschwester geboren und wuchs mit vier älteren Brüdern in Cartersville, Georgia auf. Als ihr Bruder Trevor im Jahr 2001 an einer Schauspielschule in New York City angenommen wurde, folgte sie ihm gemeinsam mit ihrer Mutter dorthin. Der Schauspielunterricht ihres Bruders weckte rasch ihr Interesse, so half sie ihm dabei, Zeilen zu üben und er brachte ihr einige Schauspieltechniken bei. Als Moretz bemerkte, wie sehr ihr das gefiel, beschloss die Familie, zu einigen Vorsprechen zu gehen, um herauszufinden, ob sie ihre Fähigkeiten professionell würde anwenden können. Moretz wurde in New York bei einer Kinderagentur als Model unter Vertrag genommen und es folgten einige Werbeauftritte im Fernsehen. 2003 zog die Familie nach Kalifornien, wo sich der Vater zwischenzeitlich in Los Angeles niedergelassen hatte. 2004 hatte Moretz ihre erste kleine Rolle in der Fernsehserie The Guardian – Retter mit Herz. Dort stellte sie in zwei Folgen das Mädchen „Violett“ dar und hatte 2005 ihre erste Filmrolle als „Molly“ in Heart of the Beholder. Ihre nächste große Rolle hatte sie als „Chelsea Lutz“ in Amityville Horror – Eine wahre Geschichte. Außerdem spielte sie in einer Folge der Sitcom My Name Is Earl mit. In einer Folge von Kuzco’s Königsklasse sprach Moretz die Figur „Furi“. 2006 wirkte sie in dem Film Zombies in der Rolle der „Emma Tunny“ mit. In der Serie Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh lieh sie der Figur „Darby“ ihre Stimme. Für diese Rolle erhielt Moretz eine von bislang sechs Nominierungen für den Young Artist Award. 2009 übernahm Moretz an der Seite von Aaron Taylor-Johnson und Nicolas Cage die Rolle der „Mindy Macready“ alias „Hit-Girl“ in der Superheldensatire Kick-Ass. Der 2010 erschienene Film erhielt überwiegend positive Kritiken, in denen insbesondere die schauspielerische Leistung von Moretz gelobt wurde. So urteilte der Kritiker Peter Travers vom Rolling Stone, dass der Film von Moretz dominiert und man über ihren sensationellen Auftritt noch Jahre reden werde. Andere Kritiker monierten, der Film fetischisiere die elfjährige Killerin und erkläre „Hit-Girl“ trotz ihrer blutigen Gewalttaten zur ehrenwerten Heldin. Im Oktober 2010 wurde Moretz mit dem Scream Award 2010 in der Kategorie Breakout Performance – Female für ihre Rolle in Kick-Ass ausgezeichnet. Am 13. Dezember 2010 wurde Moretz zweimal für einen Critics’ Choice Movie Award in der Kategorie Bester Jungdarsteller für ihre Leistungen in Kick-Ass und Let Me In nominiert. 2011 war sie in Martin Scorseses 3D-Film Hugo Cabret in einer der Hauptrollen zu sehen, wofür sie bei den Young Artist Awards 2012 den Award als Beste Hauptdarstellerin in einem Spielfilm gewinnen konnte. 2011 stand Moretz ferner als Carolyn Stoddard für Tim Burtons Remake von Dark Shadows vor der Kamera. Im März 2012 wurde sie für die Rolle der „Carrie“ im Remake des gleichnamigen Filmes gecastet. 2012 drehte sie Kick-Ass 2, in dem sie wieder als „Hit-Girl“ zu sehen war. Im Comedydrama Laggies, der auf dem Sundance Film Festival 2014 Premiere hatte, spielte sie an der Seite von Keira Knightley eine Hauptrolle. Im gleichen Jahr war sie im Film The Equalizer zu sehen. 2014 spielte sie in dem Film "Wenn ich bleibe" den Charakter Mia Hall. In dem Computerspiel Dishonored: Die Maske des Zorns lieh Moretz der Figur der Kaiserintochter Emily ihre Stimme. Filmbiographie 2004: The Guardian – Retter mit Herz (The Guardian, Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) 2005: Heart of the Beholder 2005: Family Plan 2005: Amityville Horror – Eine wahre Geschichte (The Amityville Horror) 2005: My Name Is Earl (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x06) 2005: Today You Die 2006: Big Mama’s Haus 2 (Big Momma’s House 2) 2006: Room 6 2006: Zombies (Wicked Little Things) 2006: Kuzco’s Königsklasse (The Emperor’s New School, Fernsehserie, 1 Folge, Stimme von Furi) 2006–2007: Desperate Housewives (Fernsehserie, zwei Folgen) 2007: Hallowed Ground (Direct-to-DVD) 2007: The Cure (Fernsehfilm) 2007–2008: Dirty Sexy Money (Fernsehserie, sieben Folgen) 2007–2010: Meine Freunde Tigger und Puuh (My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Fernsehserie, 34 Folgen, Stimme von Darby) 2008: The Third Nail 2008: The Eye 2008: Bolt – Ein Hund für alle Fälle (Bolt, Stimme: junge Penny) 2008: The Poker House 2009: Not Forgotten – Du sollst nicht vergessen (Not Forgotten) 2009: (500) Days of Summer 2010: Jack im Reich der Riesen (Jack and the Beanstalk, Direct-to-DVD) 2010: Kick-Ass 2010: Gregs Tagebuch – Von Idioten umzingelt! (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) 2010: Let Me In 2011: Texas Killing Fields – Schreiendes Land (Texas Killing Fields) 2011: Runaway Girl (Hick) 2011: Hugo Cabret (Hugo) 2011–2013: 30 Rock (Fernsehserie, 3 Folgen) 2012: Dark Shadows 2013: Movie 43 2013: Kick-Ass 2 2013: Carrie 2013: Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya (Kaguyahime no monogatari, Animationsfilm, Sprechrolle) 2014: Laggies 2014: Muppets Most Wanted 2014: Die Wolken von Sils Maria (Sils Maria) 2014: Wenn ich bleibe (If I Stay) 2014: The Equalizer